sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carefulspoon
Comments You shouldn't let the comments worry you, we don't get many. We mainly write stories and edit characters, people usually comment on the talk pages. By the way, Thnx fr the comments on my charas, I added some more pics to Jem. You should check out Nicole the cat and Snake Eyes, if u can't find nicoles, there's a link on Snake Eyes's page to it (I think 8(. Write me- Ouka-noir 03:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi am WikaBot123 Thx for commting on my work!!! I don't find you stalkerish at all, it's flattering to get comments on your pages. And I'm glad u liked Cyber. The connection between him and Nicole is that they are the first members in the Twilight Rebellion, not including Snake Eyes- Ouka I haven't seen Snake Eyes yet. I'll have to look him up, he sounds cool. Emeraldgreeny 17:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Hi! im Emeraldgreeny! I am just aking, HOW U WON THE LUCKY EDIT BADGE??????? I CANT BELIEVE U WON IT!!! 8O I was told by Frozina that you were good at giving reviews for characters I was wondering if you would be willing to do one on my char http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Kizu_the_Angel-Hedgehog and give me your feedback. Thanks. Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 19:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stalk 8D Hi spoon, we got the Talk pages back 8D now i can stalk you forever >:D This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 13:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Do i know you kind stranger 83 chances are i most likely do, sadly T_T Carefulspoon (talk) 17:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Mobius Mew Mew News News Guess what,I'm gonna be continuing the story,starting tomorrow so there you go Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 05:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Scary facts AAAAH SPOON!! I GOT SCARED CAUSE I WAS PISSING AROUND ON GOOGLE AND I PUT SAPPHIRES FIRST INTIAL R FOR RAMONA AND T FOR TEX AND RT and it means Russian Times, if they had a kid it would be of russian provinice D8 just saying 83 Tex: o.e Wussian? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) AHHH GAMER!!!! WHY IS THAT SCARY? RUSSIANS ARE AWESOME D8 I HAVE A REALLY COOL RUSSIAN FRIEND ON DA WHO PRETTY MUCH COMPLIMENTS EVERYTHING I SUBMIT ON THE PROGRAM, IN FACT I MANAGED TO ENCOURAGE HIM TO DESIGN HIS OWN MATERIAL AND POST THEM MODERATELY ON THE SITE, HE HAPPENS TO BE QUITE A PROFICIENT ARTIST WHICH, UNDER SUCH REGARDS, SUGGESTS THAT IT IS A VERISIMILITUDE (A POSSIBILITY) THAT HE HAS DONE THIS BEFORE, AND HE IS ALSO EXTREMELY FLUENT IN ENGLISH WHICH IS IMPRESSIVE CONSIDERING IT ISN'T HIS FIRST LANGUAGE 83 caps lock 4 tah win XD Sapphire: I love you too Tex ^-^ btw sorry about the late reply e.e my computer crashed on me for a while =? Carefulspoon (talk) 03:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) One thing spoon; if you won't put your message on the person's (s)talk page they will not receive it o3o So if you want to send a message to me, you go to User_Talk:Frozina and put a message there. o3o This is not the toast you are looking for, bro. 16:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) u mad? ^-^ Carefulspoon (talk) 22:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't know I couldn't tell you spoon why people do stuff like that I think they may just be crazy or insane people do bad things for unknown reasons =/ Gamerboy123456 (talk) 01:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Randomness 8P It's fine dude just another chat ^u^, anyway sure you can use Belku in your hel bent comic may I ask what you plan on doing with him? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 00:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) alright sounds good can't wait ^u^ by the way I made two new characters named Ellis Otaku and Dororo Likow check them out please if you get the time 83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoon I need your help I need to delte the page niko the hedgehog its a troll page please I need some help while I take care of the trolls! D8 04:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Gamerboy123456 (talk) thanks there is alot of trolls I gotta block them all D8 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 04:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spoon why wont you answer me on private chat Im trying to tell you everyone on the chat is a troll D8 did I do something? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 04:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) carefulspoon, i'm not a troll, i'm a mod of a wiki that was attack by the same trolls that are attacking you. i've been trying to warn you on private chat that they were on chat[[User:ULF294|'Unidentified Life Form']][[User talk:ULF294|''' 294']] 04:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Wandering soul story Hello, Spoony, just wanted to tell ya that my story Wandering Soul is about to get its next chapter (and possibly a comic :D) hope you still like my writing- Ouka-noir (talk) 05:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Octagons They have 8 sides -TheAlmightyJesus (talk) 10:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Haven't had much time to write, but I am (kinda) able to draw, though I cant upload it since my laptop is all screwy!!!.... I'll get a new one soon. You should also check out Soul's page to see her new clothes- Ouka I'm very glad you like it, the first chapter is actually takes place about a month or two after the prologue so Soul has a bit more personality-Ouka Chat minion. [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] Come on chat please. Anyway, you want me to make you a signature? [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 16:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah XD. When you do, I know a user who makes really cool sigs, he made mine. Also, you comin on chat? [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 16:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I gtg. CURSE YOU IPAD BATTERY LIFE. [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 16:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) About Rhonda, I thought we can use SonicX screenshots? Hatsune the Cat (talk) 18:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude sorry for leaving the chat Muppet and Metal were really pissing me off. I can't stand Muppet anymore, I literally can't, so I'm not coming on if he's onI dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy It's nothing to do with you, don't worry. It's muppet and Metal, mainly Muppet. And I'm fine, I'm just not coming on the chat if Muppet's on. I can never stand him -.- I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Also I think I'm going to go on the chat on the Hetalia wiki if you want to come on X3 http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I forgive Metal X3 It's just he wasn't helping at the time. But I don't forgive Muppet, I've put up with so much crap from him and I can't take it. To me he is a douchebag who only cares about himself -.- I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 18:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Oh yeah, do you still wanna go on Hetalia Wiki Chat? |D I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I had that problem before, I just refreshed it repeatedly until it worked :I I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy I IS ON |D I forgot about this completly because I was reading a depressing PrussiaxHungary fanfic ;; I dare you to find the straight guy in Hetalia 19:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Ivy Enough,I get it I read your first message and I read Ivy's and I get it so,there's no need to write anymore. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 21:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It was meh -.-;; I did have to wear a dress link unfortanutly they also got me to dance, twice, but there was lots and lots of food lol 8P Pink-peril (talk) 01:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I told you I read both mesaages,now please tell Ivy to stop posting the same thing? Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 03:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah my mum dragged me onto the dancefloor twice :I and my ears were ringing for a little while after. Thanks about the dress though, even if it isn't really the sort of thing i would wear lol ^^ I was partly surprised it fitted, cause i hadn't worn it for 4 years o.o; the only difference was that i got taller o.e;; I actually think you look pretty cool lol o.o and your dog Gabby's cute lol x3, you're not horrible even if you do hate yourself with a burning passion xP Pink-peril (talk) 05:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) mistake sorry,must have done something wrong,forget it Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 06:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Doing good its amazing what a bit of gears of war and iron maiden can do for you when your pissed off haha, am all good mate just got a little bit sick of people talking about that and constantly trying to bring the subject on to gays and lessies, hell mate i enjoy a laugh but i don't like someone constantly saying that shit like "oh btw am gay" its like yes I know what do you want a fucking medal or some bad comments thrown your way so u get special attention. It was just unacceptable behaviour he's gay i get it and Ivy's young I get that too but having that sort of crap going on when ur trying to talk about something e;se is just annyoying or maybe am just being a bit bitchy........ach fuck it, its done now and am all good look forward seeing you on and check out my latest idea might be a good one. No spoon you didn't offend 83 I fell asleep on my computer D8 so don't worry....I was tired ^^;;; Gamerboy123456 (talk) 18:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is Shadyr taken or single? I need his history on da... Hey Carefulspoon, may I use you're fan character Mayhem in a story with my fan character Tigger and is it alright if the stories theme is pokemon?Hynoid142 (talk) 13:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing ivy's told you by now but yeah we're going with ivy's plan lol Pink-peril (talk) 22:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoony, can you come on chat? MINE TURTLE (talk) 02:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) When you're next online can you come on the chat? =< I really need to talk to you...(When I'm on the chat *youdon'tsay*) This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh Hai Thar, Sur le Admin Hello, my name is PotatoeShoes. Well, I am Lozza Lolzor, known for other things and stuff like that xD. I'm new to this Wiki....well...to wikis in general xD. I'm currently editing my first character page, can I just ask how may I get permission to upload photos onto my own wiki pages? I'm also practicing Graphic - Digital Art so it would be nice to add my own drawings along with it. :) Or anything else I should know about in the wiki, I have read the rules. No Recolours, no poor paragaphs, some constructive critiscism etc. :3 I wish to speak with you soon, as I explore the wiki! :D Thanks 'Bro' Spoon. :d P.S: Forgive me if I sent the message wrong. xD LozzaLolzor~ 17:55pm, August 28, 2012 (AUS Timezone) Sorry, I forgot what my story was going to be about, so the story's theme is monsuno. Is that alright?Hynoid142 (talk) 16:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) here you go 83 Spoon Go to the gumball wiki chat please. I need to talk to you. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) Spoon Go to the gumball wiki chat, please. I need to talk to ya. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 18:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Are any of your characters Pokemon trainers? Cause I reserved a spot for you in my pokemon tag team tournement (Story)so,If you wanna be in you can edit the slot I Reserved for you.MilesII (talk) 22:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC)MilesII Chat pwease. [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] GET ON CHAT LOLoloLOLOLOL am only on for like 20-30 mmins come be socail lol np mate Dude :I DUUUDE I has school tomorrow D: I don't wanna go ;_; There's...people there. I don't want to have to socialize with them D8 Can I hide in you're room? =3 This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i'm cool with that lol 8D Pink-peril (talk) 08:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] Metalman watching gumball Got a bit curious and decided to watch a little gumball and all i can say is....HIS MOTHER IS A Phsyco lol its funny and all i see is constant adult jokes in it lol Hey spoon just wanted to say nice work on Tack's new page and Sapphire's new design and I have some Questions. If you don't mind answering them. 1. Since you seem to be changin up your char's looks will you change tacks look too? 2. Has sapphire only changed in appearnce? 3. Does red know about sapphy and tex Just wondering ^^ Tex: *blushes seeing sapphires new look* 0////0 1.I really don't have any new design ideas since I like her design already ^u^ 3. how evil >83 Tex: *nods slowly* 0////0 Plus with sapphires new appearance that makes now Hayley the only female of the barnipus family that isn't "Revealing" in clothes >83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 23:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) okay if you say so about the chat. 83 And it's weird then that Sapphire was the only one "Revealing" but yet it says on her page about a million guys hit on her and yet Tex gets her and I don't think he was even trying (don't know about how they met) ^u^ Gamerboy123456 (talk) 23:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Well from the sounds of it Sapphire sorta sounds bad ^u^ Tex: D8 *shakes head* Me: Whatever Tex you can dream not, but spoon says otherwise.... :3 Tex: :c Sapphy.........pretty... Me: Of course ^u^ Gamerboy123456 (talk) 01:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Me: HE got you there sapphy 83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 02:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Tex: Nyuh D8 *snuggles Sapphire* c: Plz tell me how to make a chating page? Chipper Latch (talk) 05:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Chipper LatchChipper Latch (talk) 05:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I approve xD Of course you have my permission to add Autumn as a friend :3 Hey spoon! ui have a urgent request! Do you think you could make a pic of Red and Julie-su kissing? I know its sounds weird, but when i re-do red's p;age" his main love interests will be: Faith,Fiona,Mina the mongoose and Julie-Su spoon it says your not on the chat try getting back on again. Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) plus I have to go but I will be back on in 1 hour 83 Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) hey spoon just curious did you and red work out the red and faith thing? Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much, Spoony, it's perfect for a first try- Ouka I need to talk with you today, or with any other admin. --Sol Hey spoon! Red's page has been updated with a new story. I thinks its way more original, so read it when you get a chance. Also about redXfaith is forever... i just wanted to request the whole julie-suXred thing to make it more original plz dont be offended by it and hope that the wedding pic is too much trouble..... Red the hedgehog 14:18, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Glad you like the new story spoon... Also about time Crisis 3 ..... IT....IS......AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Im editing right after i finish messaging you .. love it... just love it..... Also knuckles is basically red's best friend...(cuz their goofballs) so i guess knuckles would babysit for red and faith alot.. BTW glad to hear about the wedding pic.... it'll probly be 20 times better than i imagine...... P.S: Might be alittle more active nowadays..... Red the hedgehog 13:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the comment on sherman's page ;D Gamerboy123456 (talk) 22:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well it's good to hear your living conditions are great 8D not so much the cruddy internet connection but still 83 hope you like your new house nov 3rd Gamerboy123456 (talk) 23:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay great, who doesnt like shiny attire? So yesterday i edited time crisis 3: but fawful was also doing the same so my work got messed up.. i was sorta pissed but i'll just re-type it anyways the scene is sorta funny and i wanted you to read, so be on the lookout for it..... Red the hedgehog 13:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Uh spoon fawful didnt like change my work, he was editing while i was editing but he published before me... no biggie, although i do find him a little annoying =/, He chara michael is kinda dull, like for every intro he does with it happens with him just "walking around" its not as exciting as us y'know... but whatever... Anyway as ya know this'll probly be my last day editing time crisis 3, then i'll start again on monday, cuz im not availible on weekends.. I kinda saw lozza's comment TC4.... lol i might not have time to message her, so could you tell her i said " hi"..... XP ooops, before i forget, what is sam? I know she loke the security-housing system, for the palce, but like is she one of those robots with a personality? Red the hedgehog 13:39, October 12, 2012 (UTC) hey spoon finished my edit, i think you'll like it well see ya.... Red the hedgehog 14:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sup Spoon I noticed you was posting and editing again so I guess your back, How was your holiday and I gope your DA is working agian =/ Xena 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah thats cool, hope it all goes well, I guess you have still beeen trying to finish off all those pics you were talking about XD even thought you cant exactly upload them yet lol Xena 09:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah thats okay, cool lol. By the sounds of it you have a virus thats fucked around I had one of those years ago. took a total re instal to fix it. but sounds good man, speak to you soon =3 Xena 19:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) So hows the pictures coming along draw anything since the last time we spoke on da ofcorse lol ^^ Btw dont yuo have a facebook or anything if not you should get one I recently got one an its not as bad as I thought once you've made sure the settings are what you want lol Xena 18:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmm you could do what I did, and that is make a new facebook and keep the other one just so that hte stalker doesnt get suspicious, its what I did, then i changed settings so that only friends can see my pageand not freinds of friends Xena 19:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE Hai C: This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I'M BORED SO I CAME TO BUG YOU~ C8 Also Death missed ROsmána crying yesterday :3This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't even know what's going on e_e Death a way to make Rosmána to cry is to yank off his curl 83This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I love how I reply about 10 seconds after you reply and you take ages to reply 83 And curls will make him cry, you should try it :3 Rosmána: ono; *holds curl*This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) TOO BAD JUST PULL HIS CURL, IT'S FUNNEH C8This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) BRO I HAVE LIKE 10 MINUTES SO YEAH IM BEGIGNG .-. This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon! yea Chloe is Red's demented stalker... But I'm taking her out of the story, she wont fit that well... I amadding Three more characters because i belive that since this is the last time crisis with red and faith, they should get all the help they need... Im addding: Mina,Danny,Sawyer...I know TC2 isnt even that far underway but it'll get done... Also howya been? I hope no one's giving you any trouble.... = ^) (edit) Oh yea around this time Red starts to pursue his back-up career as a singer and performer. He eventually becomes big enough to makes His Own record company with Danny.... But thats a whole different story, in TC3 i'm guessing he would just be starting to write a produce music with Mina waiting for the "big break" as you say.... (edit.. again) Okay I've chaged my mind, Chloe gonna stay i have some ideas for her and i like what you wrote.... Red the hedgehog 13:40, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat or you will be explodified [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 19:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) FUCK [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 19:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's alright if you leave Nova's page deleted. I don't mind xD --FadedHoofprints (talk) 22:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC)FadedHoofprints Of course you can spoon! You dont have to ask me to edit anything, we are partners afterall... Also Mina introduction will probaly be in my edit... --Red the hedgehog 13:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I can't be bothered to finish our awesome rp of awesome So yeah hai and like yeah I like your new picture C8 This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not at all, what are you talking about? >n> YEAH LIEK HAI C: ARE YOU ON THE SIDE OF THE PIGS OR THE DUCKS? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) YOU HAVE TO PICK PIGS D; MY DADDY LOZZA IS A PIG LEADER also duuuuuuuuuuuuuude I have this thing like join.me called Livestream :3 it has better quality. I WANNA SHOW YOU :O This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) OMG I HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO MAKE YOU CRY~? 8D I'LL GO FOR IT http://www.livestream.com/EpicFaceSquash?t=805393 This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It was lagging :I SO LIEK YEAh HOW ARE YOU BROThis is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon! How's the wedding pic coming? Just wondering sry if i sound pushy.. Oh like your recently added pic too... Here's a very early reply X3 I don't know what to say 83 give me something to sayThis is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:23, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Trick question, nobody, not even an encyclopedia would marry you =) Also I found something funny xDIt's better than that Toddlers and Tiaras thing :D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Btw do you still have access to a library, cuz you can always use that, if you still know my username and password for photobucket? Xena 18:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) are you not able to use a library nearby I thoiuhgt you had one? oh I got an idea want to chat on joinme lol as nothing else works, it might work, you never know lol click me I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE FUNNY :D Some people here are a disgrace too >_> I'm proud to be British but not at the same time e_eThis is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon me again, read what i just wrote on TC3! I think you'll like it, also i deided not to put mina, in it... sry i keep changing my mind so much..... I added Sarabi.... Okay cool cant wait. If I have time I'll do a halloween story... Oh yea TC3 is turning out to be the best so far, and apparently a lot of ppl like Time Crisis Series in all.... I keep forgetting leave ma signature Red the hedgehog 19:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) That's what I thought too ;w; Thank god you're not infected Also did I get that question you sent me right? 8D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ''If I built a trailer out of tigers, broke it down, then rebuilt it with the remains, flew to Russia and married an encyclopedia, got divorced because there was no info in it about Hetalia, survived off of twinkies, became so fat I spontaneously combusted into a star, then ate a muffin, what color would I be? solve my riddle and you get to make me cry again :D ^ Dat one 83 My answer was that it was a trick question, nothing or nobody would ever marry you~ Also I found a song that describes the Tooth Fairy so well :D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I DON'T CAARE D:< YOU'RE A DISGACE TO OUR FAMILY And yay C8 Of course you can lol 83, that picture was awesome btw 8D Pink-peril (talk) 06:54, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh me a shockstar are cool now, when he first joined we got off to a rought start, but were good. And his chara makeiru is awesome! --Red the hedgehog 13:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) hey spoon me again, I think you'll like my recent edit, Sonitus is envolved.... --Red the hedgehog 14:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Sup Spoon want to chat again click Yes! I thought you'd like it! Also yea , A lil later Red will become like really paranoid and start freaking out... Then he get pissed aand get all crazy and rutheless... --Red the hedgehog 13:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sawyer's intro is complete! She's a badass, and she's super nuaghty... I think Faith got to her...lol XD --Red the hedgehog 14:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Spoon if I was to make you a msn account would you use it? Xena 15:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) It's basically makes you a hotmail account that you can use to download men messenger to chat to people it's totaly free I use it, so we can use it to chat and send files if u needed to Xena 11:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) This message is just incase you didnt seem my previouse message, about hotmail "It's basically makes you a hotmail account that you can use to download men messenger to chat to people it's totaly free I use it, so we can use it to chat and send files if u needed to" Xena 22:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I made the account, message me when you want to do a join me so I can give you the acount info pass word and stuff, and help you with setting it up =3 Xena 10:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Im guess you would be back from work about now so heres the link to joinme Click Xena 18:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay spoon nice! Like milo better anyway he seems so... badass... So yea latest updat on TC3: Sawyer been shot by sonitus and kidnapped..... EVeryone is being tortured by rabbits... --Red the hedgehog 14:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) OHAI SPOON So Like long time no see Carefulspoon's talk page I'm not sure if you're on or when you'll be on to see this but was wondering if you could help me with my talk page. It somehow fucked itself up o.o so many codes everywheeereeeee I want to be able to remove them but can barely tell which part of the text are peoples messages. (thing is, i have new messages, and want to be able to read them first xD) so was wondering if you're able to help, if not I'll just clear the whole page again. lol xD From teh Pig Professor LozzaLolzor (talk) 07:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh Nice Edits spoon love... Yea im kinda getting idea's with sawyer she's so cool..... Red the hedgehog 14:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to go on mesenger again or have you nto downlaoded that yet lol Xena 17:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Heres the download link Messenger If you come on I can help you with setting it up Xena 20:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Damn it does the email chat still work? Xena 20:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ^w^ .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / - .-. .- -. ... .-.. .- - . -.. / - .... .. ... / - .... . -. / -.-- --- ..- / .--- ..- ... - / .-.. --- ... - / - .... . / --. .- -- . =) This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nearly 10 at night so not long till I need to go, so I will cya later Xena 20:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem mate =3 Xena 21:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) OKAY READ MY LATEST EDIT ON TC3! ITS FREAKING AWESOME I SWEAR IT!!! AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS READ IT CUZ IT SO AWESOME!! CHAPTER IS CALLED: "ESCAPING FROM HELL" I SWEAR SAWYER SO BADASS IT HURTS TO WRITE ABOUT HER!!! Sry for the caps spoon.. I just have to tell you awesome it is... plz gimme some feedback its just awesoem...cya! Red the hedgehog 14:48, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw you on the wikia activity, but I guess you have gone to bed now, I was going to ask, is hotmail and the chat still not working? Xena 07:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) haha! thanks spoony I dont have school tomorrow so i wont be able to edit.... So yea, Sawyer's has been rescued to bad she's unconscious and cant thank her rescuers.... So yea like chloe's edit..., And like you said: this is our best story yet and its keeps getting better. There be like a poll or some on the Time Crisis Series. "Which Time Crisis Story Is Your Fav? A)Time Crisis 1 B)Time Crisis 2:Celebrity Crisis C)Time Crisis 3:Silent Quire D)Time Crisis 4:Shattered Dimensions I bet everyone would pic "C" lol, but yea I can stress this enough! IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR SAWYER'S PART OR WHATEVE FEEL FREE TO EDIT THEM! SERIOUSLY I DONT MIND.... WE HAVE TO THIS TOGETHER!!!! YEA TEAMWORK!!! P.S:I'm not mad, i'm just saying if like you have an idea for a chapter that i originally wrote, just go head and edit it i dont mind at all.....you also have like permission to edit's Red's dialoge... Whatever you see him dayinf in a sitchuation just go head... beside he would be smarter if you did it anyway! so yea cya, and thank for the compliment on it... Also im considereing removing faw's chara, he didnt give a description, or ideas, he isnt helping at all.... Red the hedgehog 14:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO UNDERSTAND ME? GAWUSH This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Shut up u only no my name not my storyyyyyy This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) can i tell u teh story? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) There was once an ugly barnacle, he was so ugly that everyone died. The end ^^ btw can you get on chat? e-e This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's too bad xD this guy earlier was claiming I wan't English too bad you mised it C: This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC) SPOON THERE'S A REASON YOUR GETTING KICKED ON THE CHAT D8< STOP! BEING! ANNOYING! I'm serious man you need to learn to friggin grow up!!! This is ridiculous, I'll have you know that ivy's planning on banning you if this absurdity continues, can you fathom this? BACK OFF AND STAY OUT OF THE WAY!!1 I'm sorry to be so harsh but one more violation and your gone!!! >8C Carefulspoon (talk) 18:45, October 27, 2012 (UTC) YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO D'''8> I'MA FREE RIDER! I do what i want ;-; I'm not annoying I'm just not "not" annoying :U ERMAHGERD YAY, try to get on soon, I've really been wanting to kick someone. I've only kicked someone TWICE today and banned them ONCE! D8 that's horrible. Also do you get sexually aroused by Scalene Triangles? =) This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:30, November 3, 2012 (UTC) lol everyone loves the Scalene triangle. You should pair your main character with a scalene triangle 8D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Scalene TrianglexAngles rules x3 So when can you come on the chat? Just curious lol This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Sppon, do you work on week ends? if not, are you comnig on the chat at any point? Xena 18:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Stupid computer, have you tried the hotmail acount I made you, If that doesnt work go on joinme Here Xena 19:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) sd.kjhlkjghskhgsdg ;-; Keep trying, and I won't kick you ''as soon ''as you get on if you succeed x3 Maybe about 5 seconds later? This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay yea I see what i come up with also if you edit do you think you could bring Saravi in for the final; scene? Im guessing she'd red and faith, and possibly fiona(if she decides to tag along) Sarabi would just tell REd that he actually from cryteria and confess her love for him, but he'll somewhat feel bad and reject becuase of his current relatinship. She'll also tell Red he has a sister From Cryteria named Mariana.... Also a new project is underway! It a femme fatal sort of thing with all girls. Faith, Fiona, Amy Rose, Blaze, Julie-Sue, and Rouge.... So be on the look out for it in wiki activity later.... You have full permission to edit.. and i really appreciate your time thanks again...... Red the hedgehog 14:41, November 5, 2012 (UTC) OHAI ... AGAIN AGAIN IN SPOON LANGUAGE LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 23:16, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ello HEADSHOT I actually remember that video now, but i haven't watch it since i was 13 xD so that was what, 2 years ago. HEADSHOT, like that kangaroo knows how to kick ass bro. BTW, want to hear a fact? :P Apparently a 1D guy has a spoonophobia. YOU COULD BE OUR GREAT WEAPON OF DESTRUCTION! YESSSSSS YES! Hey man! I am back! I missed you and your character (Faith)! Hey spoon! Look i know i havent edited tc3 in awhile but i get to it! I working on two different stories right now: Living By Faith, which is a reality tv show thing, and : Hangover for this story i have a very weird and serious question! I've tried to do this story three times already and i think i finally got it! Here the question:(ohhh god, i cant believe i'm asking this, it sounds so perverted but) How do you feel of me asking: Would you mind if Faith had a...um threesome? OH god! I cant believed i just asked that but, I would guess it would be funny.... At first i was thinking Amy, Faith, and Red, But know Im thibking Red,Faith and Fiona.... The whole story will be crazy but it wont be pornographic, It be like those scenes we wrote in TC3! Y'know alittle dirty talk, kisssing then thats it.... Its just so ppl will get the idea....y'know! uh still feeling a lil bit, weird i sound like a perv dont i? Blaze is in it and i wass gonna ask if could be a whole RedXFaith+Blaze scene but it would be even weirder with faith and blaze hating each other... although i suppose red would somehow make it work but... I'm terrified of you reaction but plz reply... I noticed you didnt message me back before...(im not mad just wondering).... User:Red the hedgehog Okay spoon Hangover has been edite i did two chapter. The first is crazy and second is really really sweet. It shows Faith's soft side. Red the hedgehog 16:00, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I have returned to kick you =) BE GRATEFUL! D:< This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC) YEAH YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL >:U ATTEMPT TO GET ON THE CHAT SO I CAN KICK YO ASS-- I mean talk =) This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) WELL MY PLAN IS...WELL... ;___; ok tell me when you get on I can't be bothered to go on right now EDIT: Forget signature :U This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:34, November 9, 2012 (UTC) djhskgsldghlsjhdglsdg what? D'8 I didn't ban you, my chat still says you're hear e__e Yeah try then ^-^ hopefully it'll work This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) The celebration is awesome spoon. Lol Red you got red perfectly there. In the future i'd still believe he'd be a flirt and a perv.... and a loving father to his children(espicially his girls) Thanks again also might edit TC3 today, so when you get this check wiki activity..... Red the hedgehog 14:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Sup Spoon are you coming on today =D Xena 19:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I'mma waste your time Dude there's this 11 year old kid I saw at my school who I swear acts EXACTLY like Faw xDDD and his names Michael lol This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon i edited TC3 yesterday, another edit will be today, or i might edit hangover.... I keep trying to put in a story on how red is pursue his singing carrer and i might do it in hangover...Where he somewhta sad and starts to write and sing a song with knuckles.....lol, I know this cool song: Yesterday" by diddy and chris brown folow link! its awesome and i might add it as red new theme song..... Plz gimme feedback on it... Red the hedgehog 14:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol thanks spoon! To answer your question: Sarabi is Red's wife from the planet Cryteria, she has searched for him to tell him about his past life, and family...That his real mother is alive.... And he has a sister named :Mariana... As for her name, thats where i got it fom...lol i always like the name Sarabi.... AS for Danny:Danny is Sawyer's boyfriend/husband... I love the movie so much i felt inclined to put them in stories... So yea.... I know its pretty confusing... but if you need me to re-explain just lemme know.... Also ion Faith new pic: I luv it! Its awesome and she so badass, and thats the truth...great job spoon, i'm really happy with it!!!!! Red the hedgehog 14:47, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey spoon done my edit on TC3! Chloe has a weird dream! and Sarabi reveals what happened with her and Red's home planet... and Show Danny what happened to him.... Also:Love Faith pic! Luv it! Also did a relationships with other char's part with red check it ouy when you get time... Red the hedgehog 15:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I did a relations ship with other chara's on Red''s page... plz read it cuz faith is on there...You can edit if you want....also left ya message on tubecube...lol i always smile when i say that.... =3 Red the hedgehog 14:41, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat plz ♥Sally♥ 23:24, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dude I swear your avatar wants to eat my soul o.o This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RUN AWAY LITTLE GIRL. Run Away. 8D LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 17:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) WELL YOU DON'T HAVE A SOUL EITHER D:< GOD *kicks you here because you're not on the chat* OMG :D TELL HER I SAID HAI This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I STICK A LEMON IN UR EYE D:< YES, BECAUSE YOU aRE ORANGE D: why you gotta lie to me maaan are you allies with Murmurmuffin by any chance ?:O i say and like... i gave mah sistah a potato and sed it was from ivy and like basically imma throw some cake in her face when i get home from school C:< so yeah YOU SHOULD BE JELLY I GUESS LOL 8D LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 01:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) omfg y u so noob page plz so like Everytime i get on this site and look at the Halloween Poll, I get so mad xD It's outdated and shizz, i just argh imma rage or such. so i was gonna change polls to either "strengths tied with weaknesses" "unique abilities" "individual artistic design" "variant and/or inventive personality" "interesting settings" one or Good, Evil or Neutral one. I'd like your vote on this possibly. (i just want to literally throw this halloween poll away D:< lolol and polls are amazing bro) Of course, do tell if I'm alloed to do this *shot* LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:10, November 19, 2012 (UTC) hey spoon! I made a new page called Midlife Crisis! It's the singing group Red is involved when he retire from the Mobius Task Force.I'm guessing at like 28 or something. But yea plz checkitout! I put up descriptions and everything... User:Red the hedgehog Okay spoon thanks! I'm gonna change when red starts to pursue a singing carrer. Its before he meets faith, at like 15... also i'm very intrigued to hear the new idea you've come up with.... Also im making a new page called the forming of Midlife Crisis... But do you think you could make a pic of the member as a group? PLZ!? Red the hedgehog 14:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, how often do you check your DA messages, as your now back on there I messaged you on there instead lol Xena 23:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Le Admin Stuff IDK if you can get onto chat. But may I ask you a few questions or discuss something in private? C: in any way possible TY MAH BOY LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 06:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol guess who's gonna be up all night? :D I can ignore you for as long as I like, although I only have 22 hours D: This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 23:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) So liek Bro Whenver you leave my chat never says you left So I believe that My chat has a crush on you and can't stand seeing you leave so it doesn't say you left for me. So i drew this c: Teh text says: I hope spoon senpai notices me This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiya. Could you tell me how to add a species to the list? FanonJ (talk) 01:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for answering. I want to add Sloths as species subcategory don't know how. FanonJ (talk) 04:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I have a page for the character already and tagged the word "Sloth" but it isn't listed here like the rest: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Species FanonJ (talk) 05:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ;-; Also like when you are geting teh skype? because I wanna skype with you so you can cry over the fact you'll never have an accent like mine ^^ This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 12:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) 4,000 Edits Congratulations, you have 4,000 edits you have no life! :D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:08, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait to listen to you cry x'3 It'll be such a joyous occasion c: Ok den, I'mma go and look at the pictures you make ^^ LOL UMAD BRO. QUALITY INTERNET IS WHAT WE HAVE IN ENGLAND QUALITY EventhoughIliveinanareawhereeveryoneissupposedtobefarmersandnotbeontehinterwebs._. Ok, I'll kick you in an hour ^^ I need to talk to you on pm anyway This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:24, November 27, 2012 (UTC) actually dude if you can come on This chat because I need to talk to you in absoloute private and it's about someone who I think is on the chat right now o.o This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:34, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if anyone would mind me making a background for the site. I did a quick mock up here: https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-o1ZdkVI6GZs/ULGwvzBo2xI/AAAAAAAACLs/nk6tvfFaUDI/s680/tester.jpg WHY U NO MESSAGE ME IN LIKE 12 DAYSZZ!!!!? Hey spoon, we havent talked in a while, i'm not upset at all... i was just concerned about you well-being... Message me back if you get this! Also i've been working on soooo many pages lately....MY most recen page is: Sonic Fan Characters All-Star Battle! Faith is in it! I'm working on the opening scene still though, Red always get beat up lol! I added som official chara too though.. The opening scene doesnt have dialouge, just gesture and sounds...I'll probly do dialougue for the battle modes Red the hedgehog 15:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT MESSAGE THIS IS IMPORTANT D: KEEP READING, IT'S IMPORTANT e_e .... k. :) This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 18:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) k. you can c: Also like I'm now gonna be one of those annoying people that bugs you all day for their request even though you have stated multiple times you are currently not able to do said request lolwut WHY YOU NO DO MY REQUEST AND GTET ON THE CHAT? D:< This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Awww D: When do you think you'll be able to get on Well all do whatever normal person would do an not listen ^^ WHERE'S MY REQUEST >8C This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A serious Question Okay, gimme a minute.....*exhales* It's tough to ask this.... But.... For one thing i have no problem with RedXFaith so dont think i'm tired of the couple or whatever..... But how would you feel about Red getting another girl pregenant?(acidentally of course)..... I was thinking maybe Blaze, or maybe Fiona, It would just be a dramactic twist on Red's life... Second Question: If the first question freaks you out, Can Red and Faith have a fourth child?(yes, Red would eventually stop then) But if its a yes, I'd like it to be a suprise to Red, and Faith does one of those."There's something I gotta tell ya" Scenes. Also love the "Relations" section, I like it alot! Also I wanna here about you new idea on how red and faith meet.... User:Red the hedgehog Okay cool I haven't decided yet but i will keep you posted! Red the hedgehog 14:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey...hey hey...hey spoon...heeeeeeeeeey spoon. *throws a fridge at spoon and runs away* TO NARNIA, QUICK! LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 06:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay here goes: Name: Vivien Full Name: Vivien Michelle Barnipus Eye Color: Lime Green(I mixed Red and Faith's eye color) Hairstyle: Ponytail(although i think one little curly bang would be nice) Hayley twin Weapon of choice: None(she'll be a badass kickboxer) Fur Color:Red with Black stripes... If you want You can make her page, cuase usually you come up with great ideas and such... Red the hedgehog 15:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks! I ove her bio btw! Thanks sooo much!!! Red the hedgehog 19:24, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay so I'm guessing we have to change time crisis 4 again lol... Any ideas? Red the hedgehog 14:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I'M GETTING TO IT, GOD. YOU KNOW I HAVE A BUSY SCHEDULE, I HAVE TO ANNOY MANY PEOPLE EVERY DAY BE GRATEFUL I HAVE TIME FOR YOU! So you got skype yet? c:This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yea sure lol, I don't mind you doing that at all..=3 Also might edit TC3 today.... Red the hedgehog 15:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) OK YOU CAN COME BACK ON D:< GOD This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 17:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh Jeez..... Okay so yea... my heart's doing like 325 mph right now... but I have a problem.... But as you know Red's a flirt... So I've been RPing with Liliy(knuckles the echidna lover) She made her character: Huntress Red's girlfriend.... I do have to take partial credit for this.... But i don't want to upset anybody....RedXFaith is not over!(im my perspective anyway) Um, so yea... Im Listening, to City by hollywood Undead Right now..... So you know If you want to burn me till there nothing left go ahead.. Again i'm really sorry about this... Huntress is just another one of red's love interest that could be labled as his "girlfriend"... But honestly, i'm scared how you'll take it..... So if you wanna kill me go ahead*leaves a machette* I'm deeply sorry, but Red will never leave Faith.... He'll just always have, a :"side girl" Cuase he a whore.... Please don't be mad at me spoon..... Red the hedgehog 14:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Well the reason i deleted it was mostly cause it was outdated lol ^^ I coan show you what i had done to it kinda if you want Cause here's updated Ursis lol and here's what i had originally planned for Lyn to be ruler for, However since i gave Lyn to you i'm going to probably change than lol o.-;;. The gate was actually meant to lead to this place but since my sonic and human universes were more seperate i had given the gate different uses. But if you want you can make a place that like the original gate if you want to ^^ I mean i'm not stopping you lol =3 Pink-peril (talk) 21:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) DUDE IT'S 1AM AND I'M BORED ;-; ENTERTAIN MEEEEEThis is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 00:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's basically all the characters and places I've made in there. Since I had about half sonic charas, I decided to convert them to human and link them to my original human characters stories lol. It's sorta my version of canon though I do still need to get permission from people to get some of their characters on there since some are connected. There are also a lot of unfinished pages which I haven't bothered getting around to o.e So yeah, it's basically just humanised characters and stuff. Most of it takes place on M'Zeri in portwich (Laynopolis) but there are other places and aliens and stuff. Yeah, I'll stop rambling now Pink-peril (talk) 10:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that would be fine by me lol ^u^ And the pic looks cool 8D i usually forget or don't bother to draw wings lol xD And i thing it's good if people draw what they adopt lol ^u^ Pink-peril (talk) 21:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Creating fancharacter pages w/o permission? Hi Careful! If I'm writing an article about a fancharacter that isn't my creation, is it necessary to seek permission from the character's artist? (The one in question is no longer active in the fandom for several years) Sorry for already creating an article before asking you this -_-" Jw21 (talk) 09:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : Actually this artist has never contributed to this wiki, as far as I know. But Airlight (the artist) used to be active in art communities like deviantART. (userpage ) Therefore I've sent a note about the article. Let's hope a reply comes :) Jw21 (talk) 14:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yea I've heard We are" lol.... I like it alot... But i think TC3 is long overdue, we need to discuss a possible conclusion..... I've edited it twice, Sawyer fully restored and looking for Faith....=P : Red the hedgehog 14:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) JHFLKJSHDFLKSHDF BRO CLIVE'S COMING HOME TODAY 8'D SGKHJLKSJGHLKSHG BE HAPPY D8< This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 16:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yea i guess Faith having IQ she has would find out, and Red sucks at keeping secrets... =/ Yea I'm going to re-start TC2, I don't really like it, so just a heads up =P lol.... Also how you been otherwise? =3 Red the hedgehog 14:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay edited TC2! It's start alittle boring, but action sis soon to come... You have my permiss- Wait....O.o What the hell am i saying that for, you know you have permission to edit the story were writing it together lol =3 Seriously though check it out when you get a chance... Also member in "the celebration" when faith was speaking different languages...I made her do that in TC2... She' speaking swedish..lol Put it in the translator, it's quite funny... =P Red the hedgehog 15:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC)